


Cavern Madness

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Crusade
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Galen is the worst possible rescuer, though he isn't, is he?
Relationships: Max Eilerson/Galen
Kudos: 1
Collections: Babylon 5 Love Month, Of Elves and Men





	Cavern Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one from the files. I like Max and wrote quite a few with him in them.

Max knew that Gideon would have him freed from this mess soon and he also knew there was no reason to panic but he’d been down here for more than 6 hours and he was getting very nervous. He hadn’t expected the cave in. No one had. He was not injured and he had some food bars and water but he was still getting nervous, sweating and talking to himself. Dammit, a man as intelligent as he was shouldn’t be acting so childish. He wished someone had been down here with him. He’d even settle for Galen! 

He had not even considered that the caves might be unstable when he’d followed some primitive writings down one long tunnel and into another. He had his com unit and all his portable gear on his back so he was well prepared. When the ground had started rumbling and shaking, he had tried to make it back but the tunnel collapsed on both ends. He was able to tell Gideon where he was and he cringed at the string of expletives that Matthew had called him when he found out Max was okay, just trapped. 

Max sat down on a big flat rock. He turned on one of his small lights and looked around again. The area he was trapped in was fairly large, like a room in the cavern. He turned his light back off and realized he was hot. He unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up. He unbuttoned his shirt part of the way and hunted his handkerchief to dry the sweat that ran down his neck. He waited. 

He was alarmed when the rock pile on one end of the cavern began to shift. He looked around for a weapon and settled for a large stone before he backed up against the farthest wall and turned his light off. He was ashamed to feel himself tremble in fear. He was more annoyed than relieved when Galen came coughing and stumbling through an opening in the rock in to the cavern. Galen made a great show of beating the dust from his black leather clothing before he even bothered to look at Max. Max almost wished he had been left alone, almost but not quite.

“Hi. Were you expecting someone else?” Galen smiled wickedly at Max. 

“Yes, but you’ll do, I suppose.”

“I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?”

Max made an irritated sound and didn’t even answer Galen. 

“Well, the good news is we’re getting out, but the bad news is it will be several hours before they manage to get us out. They have our exact location but it will be tough to get to us without causing more cave ins. So, dear Maximillian, you’re stuck with me.” Galen bowed and doffed an imaginary hat. 

“I’d kill you if I weren’t so damned glad to see you.” Max crossed to where the mage stood. He felt this strange urge to touch Galen. He reached his hand out to touch the mage’s leather clad shoulder but then drew back. Galen caught his hand, held it for a second.

“Are you okay, Maximillian?” He asked, looking concerned at the sweaty disheveled older man. Max did look a bit pale in the dim light. 

Max was embarrassed. He knew he must look bad for Galen to say anything. Max ALWAYS looked his best. He turned away from Galen. Galen realized he wasn’t all right. The temperature down here was high and the air was oppressive.

“Max, have you had any water? You’ve been down here a long time.” 

Max realized he’d been saving his water and hadn’t had any in hours. Galen came up with a container from somewhere and opened it and handed it to Max. Max drank from it, loving the feel of the cool water and loving the drops that ran down his hot chest. Galen wet a cloth from somewhere and rubbed Max’ heated face with it. Max sat down on the big rock and took a deep breath. He had to get himself under control. Dammit he was too old to let someone take care of him like a child. He jumped when he realized that Galen had said something to him.

“Maximillian, it’s okay. Gideon will get us out.” He sat behind Max and pulled the tired older man back against him. Max tried to pull away at first but then he slumped back against Galen. Galen found himself smoothing Max’ hair and putting one arm around his chest, holding him. Max just sat quietly for a long time. He felt Galen’s hand slide inside his open shirt and run over his chest. He didn’t move. Galen touched his neck with a hot wet tongue. Max shivered as the mage kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, “Turn around, Maximillian.”

Max turned and Galen’s lips touched his, just barely touching at first. Then Max slid his tongue into Galen’s mouth. Galen’s hand was still on his chest, idly rubbing Max’ nipples. He pinched one and Max groaned into his mouth. 

“Did you come down here for this?” Max asked Galen as he began to work on the myriad zippers and buttons and hooks on Galen’s leather clothing. 

“Yes,” was Galen’s whispered reply. Fevered kisses and busy hands soon found both men in varying states of undress and both men in a totally aroused state. Galen could still smell a hint of Max’ sandalwood cologne as he opened Max’ shirt and ran his hands down to the tight bulge in Max’ pants. He stroked Max through the material for several minutes and marveled at how hot the cloth was. He slowly slid the zipper down. Max watched him, barely breathing as he lifted his hips for Galen to pull both his pants and his boxers down. Galen didn’t take his eyes from Max’ hard cock and he stood and stripped his cloak and shirt off. Max looked at his pale skin with lust-glazed eyes and moaned when Galen knelt down on the ground in front of him. 

From his vantage point, Max looked down as the younger man stroked him, the hot skin burning as Galen’s hand firmly ran up and down his length. He loved the look of Galen’s scoured head and preferred not to think of how the dark growth was scoured off. He knew enough to know it had to be painful. Then his eyes rested on the rows of dark alien material sticking out of the fine smooth skin on Galen’s back. Galen was, by now, touching him with the tip of his tongue and Max was having a hard time thinking of anything at all but the sight of the implants made him want to offer Galen some respite, some refuge from the strange burdens he carried. 

Galen took Max’ head into his mouth as his left hand stroked Max’ balls and his right ran gently through the ginger colored hair below Max’ navel. He then slid his mouth down over Max, taking the thick length into his mouth, sucking and stroking Max with his tongue. Max moved his hips, arching into his partner’s eager mouth. His hands found Galen’s shoulders. He was close and he knew he couldn’t last much longer. It was too intense, the feeling too exquisite. Just as he thought he couldn’t take any more without exploding into Galen’s mouth, Galen took him into his throat. Max growled when he felt the tightness. He felt himself coming, his muscles went rigid, his balls tightened, intense pleasure shot through him as he called out Galen’s name in a choked whisper. Galen didn’t stop but continued as Max moaned and thrust deep into his mouth again and again, filling Galen’s mouth with his hot seed. He swallowed every drop, licking Max clean when he finally relaxed and let go of Galen’s shoulders. 

Galen looked up into Max’ eyes and rose to his feet. He kicked off his boots without ever looking away. He stepped closer until he stood ready in front of Max. Max sat up and began to unbutton Galen’s tight leather pants. He slid them down and Galen stepped out of them. Galen trembled as Max touched his curved cock. Max took him both hands, caressing and teasing and finally stroking him. The only sound Galen made was heavy breathing as he watched Max lean down to kiss his silky head. Max snaked his tongue out to capture the tiny drop that formed at the opening. Galen gasped. He put his hands on Max’ head, running his fingers through the damp blond waves as Max pleasured him. Max tasted him slowly as if he were a treat. He licked around and around, moving down as he did so. Galen closed his eyes. Max teased and taunted him, taking him close then backing off several times until Galen finally thrust himself into Max’ mouth, coming hard and fast, crying out Max’ name over and over. Max stroked and sucked him till he was spent. He staggered over to the rock and sat down.

“Max, you made my knees go weak.”

Max smiled.

They got cleaned up and helped each other dress. Water and food came next. Max rested while Galen sat watching and waiting for Gideon to rescue them. Several hours passed before they were rescued. Finally help arrived. 

Galen helped Max with all the gear he had brought and they smiled at each other as they marched out of the cavern. 

John Matheson looked at Gideon.

“I don’t even want to know!” Gideon said. 

**

Late at night, every now and then, a black shadow appears in the hallway near Mr. Eilerson’s quarters. If you stand close enough to Eilerson’s door, you can hear him moan in fear… or so they say.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
